


Midnight Walks

by MotherSalem



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Couple Fight, F/F, Kissing, Midnight walks, they should hve been gay I swtg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherSalem/pseuds/MotherSalem
Summary: Maya knew she messed up, but how is she going to say sorry?





	Midnight Walks

The stone she was kicking down the sidewalk skittered away and down a gutter, earning a frustrated groan from the girl.

 

She had been walking for a few hours now, unaware of what part of town she actually was, or even if she was still in her town.

 

As she rubbed her eyes and finally stopped to look around to see where she was, she sighed in relief as she noticed she was near a park only a few blocks away from Riley's.

 

Instead of making a B-line to the apartment she knew so well, she decided to take a seat in one of the park benches and look to the sky.

 

She didn’t know why she was so restless tonight, usually, she was ready to pass out or at least walk for only 30 minutes. But tonight she was everywhere.

 

The fight she had with Riley earlier in the day could have been a factor to it, her body subconsciously walking her out here so she would feel even worse about everything.

 

They were in their senior year of high school and Maya couldn’t stand the weight of everything being placed on her and she lashed out. At Riley of all people.

 

She couldn't forgive herself for what she said to the one person who loved her the most, but she didn’t know what to do.

 

Sighing, she looked at the sky, saddened when she couldn’t make out any stars beyond New York’s dense light pollution. She saw it as a sign that she needed to leave when she heard a few voices from the other side of the park, and it couldn’t be anything good this late at night.

 

Thinking it would be worthless to walk back home, she decided it was no or never for a makeup session. Before she knew what she was doing, she was scaling the side of the apartment building and slipped through the always unlocked window into the bedroom of the beautiful brunette.

 

She shed all of her clothes as quietly as she could, leaving on her undergarments and her t-shirt and slipped into bed next to the now stirring brunette.

 

“M-Maya?” Riley yawned, surprised but not startled that the blonde was now in bed next to her.

 

“Hi there, sunshine,” Maya whispered back, “I'm sorry it's so late… I just couldn’t-”

 

Maya was cut off when suddenly Riley’s lips were on her own. Maya deepened it as much as Riley would allow her before she pulled away.

 

“Let’s never fight like that again. I hated it.”

 

Riley nuzzled into Maya, but Maya was wide-eyed, “Wait, you forgive me?”

 

“Of course I do. I know you didn’t mean what you said. I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard… I knew you were under a lot of stress but I still pushed, it's my fault.”

 

Maya cupped Riley’s cheeks in her hands, pulling her in for a quick kiss of her own before saying, “This is nowhere near your fault, Riley. I shouldn’t have let it get to that point. I'm sorry.”

 

“We’re both sorry. Just promise you’ll talk to me more, ok?”

 

“I promise. Now come on, it's way too late for us to be up with school tomorrow.”

 

They both snuggled up together under the covers, legs tangled and face's close.

 

Maya could feel herself sinking into the bliss of sleep before she heard Riley's small voice, “I love you, Maya Hart.”

 

All she could do is give a soft smile and snuggle further into the warmth of the girl she loved most. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick and cute I thought of while re watching season 1
> 
> Hope you guys like it <3 don't forget to comment and kudos!


End file.
